A Verdadeira arte
by Miss Blueberry
Summary: Minha primeira fic! A dupla da Akatsuki, Deidara e Sasori discutem sobre qual deles é a verdadeira arte quando decidem perguntar a uma estranha a sua opinião decidindo o que vem a acontecer.


**Naruto não me pertence. Principalmente Deidara e Sasori. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos. Direitos a Masashi Kishimoto**

_A Verdadeira Arte_

No esconderijo da Akatsuki estavam Deidara e Sasori sozinhos. O gênio fugitivo com seu sobrenome de "Areias Vermelhas" estava cuidando dos últimos detalhes da sua nova marionete que será "seu hospedeiro". E o outro, artista de bonecos de argila, considerado por alguns como gênio e outros como um louco estava observando seu comparsa com olhar de desaprovação.

"Sasori-Danna." Finalmente um se pronunciou quebrando o gelo.

"O que foi, Deidara?" Sasori perguntou iirritado.

"Bem, sinto em dizer isso mas... seu boneco é muito feio! não consigo entender como pode chamar isso de arte!"

"Olha quem fala! Você chama aqueles fogos escandalosos e insignificantes de arte! Hiruko é sim uma arte!" Sasori levanta o boneco quase pronto fazendo questão para Deidara ver.

"Você é que não sabe o que é arte! Hum! Os meus fogos que você tanto fala é o tipo de arte rápida, espontânea, são na verdade, explosões que se espalham pelo céu enfeitando-o de diversas cores..." Deidara estava explicando fazendo gestos com os braços abertos inspirado quando foi interrompido por Sasori.

"Isso só na sua cabeça insana! Você é que não conhece a verdadeira arte, a beleza... é algo concreto de diversas formas e cores que duram para sempre."

"Nada disso! A verdadeira arte é espontânea de explosões! Hum!"

"Não! A verdadeira arte é aquela duradoura de forma concreta!"

"Sasori-Danna?" perguntou Deidara quebrando a discussão.

"O que?"

"Por que não perguntamos a alguém sobre qual é a verdadeira arte? Assim acabamos de vez com a discussão."

"Tem razão. Terminarei logo o hiruko e o levarei para apresentá-lo como o exemplo da obra da minha arte." Sasori concordou orgulhoso da sua nova marionete.

"E eu levarei argila para na hora apresentar como é a minha arte." Deidara disse entusiasmado.

Algum tempo depois, Sasori estava carregando Hiruko nas costas impaciente.

"Anda logo, Deidara! Você sabe muito bem que eu odeio esperar!"

"Desculpe, Sasori-Danna. Fiz questão de não estar esquecendo nada, hum!" Garantiu Deidara batendo na bolsa carregando em seu ombro.

* * *

Numa pequena estrada, perto de uma floresta, uma mulher de cabelos cacheados ruivos e olhos azuis vestindo rouplas simples de camponesa do país da Lua estava caminhando sozinha quando deparou com dois estranhos homens de capas pretas e nuvens avermelhadas logo a sua frente.

"Você está vendo o que estou vendo, Sasori-Danna?" perguntou Deidara feliz ao ver a moça.

"Sim. Iremos até ela e perguntaremos sobre qual é a melhor arte. Talvez ela saiba responder qual de nossas criações é a verdadeira."

"Certo!"

"Ei, escuta moça... a senhorita se importaria em perder algum tempo conosco para nos tirar uma dúvida?" Sasori chegou perto da ruiva para tirar informação.

"Sim, claro. Vocês dois são viajantes, certo? Dá para ver pela sua capa..." Ela respondeu de forma curiosa e ingênua.

Sasori e Deidara fitaram-na, ela era muito bonita e tinha uma voz doce e delicada. Ela tinha seios grandes mas não muito acima do normal. Tentaram de tudo para não babar. Fazia tanto tempo que não viam uma mulher que aquela parecia a mais bela de todas. Na Akatsuki, a maioria dos membros eram homens e a única mulher, Konan, era uma gótica estranha e parecia ter um envolvimento suspeito com seu líder, Pain.

"Ah, sim. Gostaria de saber..." Deidara dizia fazendo referência com a mão no peito.

"Espera aí, Deidara! Eu cheguei primeiro!" Sasori chegou na frente dele.

"Bem, senhorita. Queríamos saber sua opinião sobre a verdadeira arte." Aparece Sasori também fazendo referência mais inclinado com Deidara atrás olhando aborrecido.

"A verdadeira arte?" Questionou a moça interessada.

"Sim. Para mim a verdadeira arte está em algo concreto e para sempre. Duradouro como essa marionete." Sasori apresenta Horiku e a ruiva arqueou uma sobrancelha e virou a boca tentando não fazer cara de nojo pensando em como aquele rapaz tinha mal gosto.

"É agora a minha vez! A minha arte, diferente da do Sasori, é explosiva e espontânea!" Deidara pegou um pouco de argila e colocou dentro da boca na palma de uma das suas mãos mastigando fazendo a estranha olhar com a mesma expressão para a marionete de Sasori. Depois, dentro da boca saiu um pássaro médio arrancando finalmente um sorriso mas logo depois ele se explode mudando para tédio enquando Deidara ria.

"Viu? Hum! Hum!" "E esse tem mau gosto." Ela pensou.

"Então nos diga, senhorita, qual é a verdadeira arte?" perguntou Sasori persuadindo-a. "Não é esta beleza de marionete?"

"A verdadeira arte não é a minha de uma bela explosão?" Deidara perguntou entusiasmado.

A mulher ruiva olhou para ambos com uma expressão estranha, olhava para um e para outro com olhar de dúvida. Quando ela abriu a boca, eles sorriram esperançosos.

"Olha... A arte de vocês é interessante. Mas arte é subjetiva e variada. Existem diversas formas formas de arte, não só as de vocês. Isso varia muito de ponto de vista... Na verdade... não existe a verdadeira arte. As de vocês dois são boas e geniais mas nenhuma de vocês é a verdadeira forma de arte." A moça respondeu sem graça deixando os dois Akatsukis constrangidos e muito envergonhados, sua vontade era de cair dentro de um buraco e nunca mais sair de lá.

"Não acredito nisso, Sasori-Danna..."

"Bem rapazes, já estou indo e ..." A ruiva se despediu sem graça.

"Não espere! Espere!" Sasori se jogou na frente dela. "Estava pensando, se a senhorita se importaria em nos acompanhar para tomar uns drinks."

"É por nossa conta! Hum!" Acrescentou Deidara apontando para si mesmo.

* * *

Os três saíram para a estrada, pediram drinks para eles e para a bela mulher, Sasori e Deidara bebiam intensivamente enquanto jogavam conversa fora e riam alto com a moça exprimida entre eles envergonhada do estranho comportamento apesar daqueles rapazes já sere estranhos com aquelas capas diferentes e um tanto assustadores.

"Essa mulher está para mim, os seus cabelos são da mesma cor dos meus!" Gritava Sasori.

"Nada disso! Ela possui a mesma cor de olhos dos meus!" Replicou Deidara.

A moça fitava-os tomando seu único drink vagarosamente disfarçando até que as visões deçes embaçaram, suas vozes ficaram divagar e eles sentiram algo espetando em suas costas fazendo-os cair inconsciente.

* * *

Horas depois, Sasori abre os olhos e coloca a mão sobre sua cabeça dolorida mal podendo andar quando viu Deidara em estado humilhante.

"Ei! Ei! Acorda, Deidara!" Ele foi acordá-lo quando o mesmo abriu os olhos levantando cambaleante.

"O que aconteceu, hein, Sasori-Danna? Cadê aquela moça?"

"Eu não sei mas ela não está aqui. Parece que bebemos demais e caímos de tanto drink que tomamos..." Ele respondeu arqueando as costas quando ouviu uma kunai cair no chão. Deidara olhou para trás e arrancou uma kunai que também estava encravada em suas costas. "Ei, Sasori-Danna, quem colocou essas kunais, hein?"

"Eu não sei... foi alguém que aproveitou da nossa condição para isso mas... o que é isso... um bilhete?" Sasori então pegou o pedaço de papel no chão e começou a ler em voz alta.

_"Vocês dois foram enganados por mim. Estão com tanta falta de mulher que foram tolos o suficiente para não perceber que na verdade sou uma shinobi de uma vila do país da Lua, disfarçada de uma civil pobre para obter informações de vocês pois sei que fazem parte da Akatsuki, então roubei suas coisas para o líder de minha vila. para facilitar a minha fuga, aproveitei quando vocês estavam bem bêbados para encravar essas kunais envenenadas para não se lembrar do que vocês passaram enquanto eu roubava suas coisas._

_**Obs: **__Foi divertido ter estado com vocês apesar de tudo._

_Guerreira dos cabelos sangrentos"_

"Guerreira dos cabelos sangrentos?! Com esse apelido ela deveria ser da vila da Névoa dentro do país da Água e não do país da Lua! Hum!" Deidara fazia um comentário enquanto Sasori estava procurando suas coisas.

"Mas que droga! Ela roubou Hiruko!"

"E ela roubou toda a minha argila!"

Os dois se entreolharam e gritaram muito alto. "AHHHH!!!!!!!!" chamando a atenção de todos no bar.

"Olha só, Sasori-Danna. Você que sempre usa veneno como arma em suas marionetes acabou sendo envenenado por uma simples kunai!" Deidara caçoou de Sasori caindo na gargalhada.

"Ora, Deidara, cale-se! Pois você também foi envenenado!" Respondeu Sasori irritado. "Ai, minha Hiruko... como posso usá-la como minha hospedeira se ela a roubou?"

"Ora, Sasori-Danna. Temos que aprender a lidar com nossas perdas. Você é um dos maiores gênios cirador de marionetes, certo? Que tal criar uma igual de uma das suas próximas vítimas?" Deidara acalmou o companheiro dando tapinhas em suas costas.

"Tens razão... Garçom, traga mais um drink para nós dois." Sasori senta oferecendo mais dinheiro para o garçom disconfiado de nunca ter visto caras tão estranhos em toda a sua vida.

"Sabe de uma coisa? Aquela mulher seria perfeita para ser combustível dos meus explosivos..." Disse Deidara inspirado olhando para o nada.

"Estás louco?! Aquela mulher é bela demais para isso! Ela poderia ser uma das minhas marionetes... junto com Hiruko só faltaria mais uma para completar exatamente 300 marionetes em minha coleção toda..."

"Nem pensar! Ela explodindo em diversas cores e desenhos... assim ela se tornaria uma arte mais útil! Hum!"

"Só pode estar brincando! Ela não só poderia ser uma marionete perfeita mas como também... bela e ainda uma ninja poderia ser a arma letal perfeita para os inimigos além de se tornar sim a verdadeira arte! Ao contrário do lixo inútil como você ia utilizá-la!"

"Está chamando a minha arte de lixo inútil?! Pior é se ela se tonar uma coisa feia que nem as marionetes que você faz..."

"Olha quem fala! Fica superestimando seus fogos inúteis mas a minha que é a verdadeira arte!"

"Não, a minha que é a verdadeira arte!"

E os dois akatsukis ficaram discutindo sobre a "verdadeira arte" e bebendo muito. As pessoas ficaram indignadas com a discussão chata que não ia para lugar nenhum e pela primeira vez o bar seesvaziava rapidamente, pois ninguém aguentava dois malucos com grande ego de suas obras que ninguém conhecia.

Aparentemente o único que se divertia ali era o garçompois nunca tinha visto em seus 35 anos de trabalho uma situação igual e nunca se divertia com uma história tão doida. Pena que não ia vê-los novamente mas tinha a sorte de ser ignorado para não ser a única vítima dessa estranha confusão.

* * *

**Olá pessoal! E aí o que acharam da minha primeira fic? **

**Há muito tempo assim que eu vi a discussão deles no arco de resgate do Gaara antes da luta, achei hilária, e pensei em eles perguntarem a alguém sobre a tal verdadeira arte. Inicialmente era eu mesma, depois foi para uma adolescente qualquer na hora de escrever colocar uma bela mulher ia intrigá-los e ficar engraçado os dois caídos. Imaginei a personagem Laura do filme "Perfume - A história de um assassino" que aliás é um bom filme que eu recomendo a ler! ;) A beleza dela é tão cativante que encantou até a mim! (Sou hetero mas reconheço a beleza da mulher!) Na situação dos dois, eles ficaram tão encantados e ainda bêbados nem percebram que estavam sendo enganados!**

**Inicialmente era para parar até a resposta dela, mas achei que o incidente do bar causaria mais humor a história e fico feliz como ela terminou pois foi algo que pensei na hora que estava escrevendo! XD**

**Uma observação, inicialmente era para ser "Guerreira das madeixas de fogo" que até o Deidara ia correlacionar com Konoha (situado no país do fogo) mas como na minha em breve próxima fic a personagem principal vai ter cabelos cor de abóbora (Grande spoiler, hein?) achei que ia exagerar muito em escrever mais uma, e além disso eu queria dar ênfase aos seus cabelos vermelhos escuros como o sangue e a vila da Névoa como era conhecida como o vilarejo de sangue no passado que talvez eles saibam.**

**Eu sei que na realidade o Sasori era marionete há muito tempo e quando Deidara se corporou a Akatsuki, ele já estava dentro de Hiruko mas essa é uma fan fic non sense! Apesar disso, fiz o possível para ser fiel aos personagens.**

**Ah, sim para terminar (acabei falando demais!) contem o que acharam, dêem sugestões ou corrijam algum erro que dei... Ficaria muito grata! ^^**

**Mattare! (Até a próxima fic!)**


End file.
